


Hope For The Future

by CelestialVapidity



Series: New Emotions [2]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Mating Bond, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Big Happy Family, POV Bisexual Character, POV Lesbian Character, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pregnancy, Psychosis, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, fuck u seasons 3-5, im denying seaons3-5 from now on, nicky dads so hard, nicky's a dad, she just wants to be a good daughter/dad/mate for her family, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Lorna has an important announcement for Nicky. (Alternate Universe, and Fix-It for 'Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally')





	1. Hope For the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix-it for 'Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally'. I'm mad. I was told that this season would not be angsty for Nicky. I think I'm gonna need a break from new OITNB episodes/seasons. Life is sad enough without having sadness in fiction. Fiction is meant to be an escape from the bullshit that life can throw at you. So, when it ends up being painful to watch, like OITNB has gotten lately, it's upsetting. I just want everything to have a happy ending. I get really upset when characters I care about don't get happy endings. Bc that's not what fiction is about. Well, that's my opinion at least. Might continue this fic, might not. I hope you enjoy this! WARNING: This fic contains references to sex, food, pregnancy, mental health issues, and psychosis and its symptoms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna has an important announcement for Nicky. (Alternate Universe, and Fix-It for 'Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fix-it for 'Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally'. I'm mad. I was told that this season would not be angsty for Nicky. I think I'm gonna need a break from new OITNB episodes/seasons. Life is sad enough without having sadness in fiction. Fiction is meant to be an escape from the bullshit that life can throw at you. So, when it ends up being painful to watch, like OITNB has gotten lately, it's upsetting. I just want everything to have a happy ending. I get really upset when characters I care about don't get happy endings. Bc that's not what fiction is about. Well, that's my opinion at least. Might continue this fic, might not. I hope you enjoy this! WARNING: This fic contains references to sex, food, pregnancy, mental health issues, and psychosis and its symptoms.

            Nicky sits at the table, trying to scrounge together enough scarps for a meal. She notices a presence in front of her, and looks up. She’s greeted by none other than Lorna Morello, the love of her life and her omega.

            Or at least, it would be that way. It _should_ be that way.

* * *

 

_Not long before leaving for MAX, Lorna had consented to be bonded to her. Bonding, the way alpha and omega pairs commit to being together for life. Nicky couldn’t have been happier as she sunk her teeth into Lorna, and the omega did the same to her. Of course, when she did come back after 3 months in MAX, it was to the announcement that her mate was married to a beta._

* * *

 

“Hey, listen, I gotta tell you something,” Lorna says nervously, sitting down across from her.

Nicky sighs. “Lemme guess, we can never do it again, because you’re married, and you gotta stay true to him, right?”

“Um…I’m pregnant.”

Nicky’s world is reduced to a slight ringing in her ears. She blinks, and struggles to swallow with her suddenly-dry mouth. _She used a condom with him, and even if she didn’t, male betas impregnating female omegas is almost impossible. I’m the only other person she’s fucked, and we haven’t been exactly careful…Oh my god._

            The blonde alpha realizes that she’s shaking, and struggling to breathe. Lorna reaches out and grabs her hand. Nicky looks into her eyes.

            “Fuck. Oh my god. Um, what are we gonna do?”

            Lorna lets out a nervous laugh. “That’s not all.”

            “Oh god, what else?”

            “I accused Vinnie of cheating on me, and he decided that he didn’t wanna be with me anymore. Especially when he found out that I was already bonded to an alpha,” Lorna gives her a tiny smile.

            “Well, fuck,” Nicky laughs, not knowing what else to do.

            “Also, I’ve been trying to find out about ant-psychotics that are safe to take while pregnant.”

            Nicky, suddenly desperate, moves closer, to pull Lorna into her arms, inhaling her soft smell. “Are you doing this for me or for yourself?”

            “…I talked to Suzanne. And she said something that really hit me. She said that I need to be able to take care of myself in order to have successful relationships. And you’re the only person who’s ever encouraged me to take care of myself, even when it means hurting yourself. Even before we were bonded, you’ve been like that.”

            “You’ve hurt me so much. I love you more than I’ve ever loved any girl I’ve been with. But I can’t let you fuck me over all the time.”

            Nicky thinks hard, imagining the two of them, after this fucking thing is over. Nicky only has a year left, and Lorna has less than that. The brunette would be out before their baby was born, and Nicky would get out only a few months later. In the meantime, all that matters to the blonde is to keep her family safe. Red, Lorna, and the baby.

            “I’m divorcing him. And when all this is over, I’m gonna try to get on some meds. Nicky, I want this to work. I’ve been thinking about this since before you left for MAX. It took me so long to figure out what I want.”

            “After this is over, and if you get on meds and still want me and the baby, then we can try it. But right now, we need to find a safe place. I don’t want you to get hurt when those guards come busting in.”

            Lorna nods, and the two of them get up, leaving the cafeteria to search for their safe place.


	2. Chosen To Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after the (luckily peaceful) end to the Litchfield riots, things have improved and calmed down around the prison a great deal. Lorna and Nicky decide that this is the perfect time to share an announcement with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to Hope For the Future. Set about a month after the end of the riots. In this verse, the riots ended peacefully, the inmates had their demands met, and new, kinder people were employed at the prison. This is super fluffy. Chapter title is taken from Handsome Girl by Danielle Ate the Sandwich. 'Babushka' is Russian for 'grandmother'. I hope you enjoy! WARNING: This chapter contains references to sex, pregnancy, mentions of psychosis and its symptoms, and food.

            The riot had ended peacefully, thank god. Their demands were met, new, better guards were found, old guards were fired, and they’re actually treated like people now. Things had changed surprisingly quickly. But Nicky refuses to look a gift horse in the mouth. She’s happy now. Happier than she’s been in a while.

            Upon things settling back down, she and Lorna had gone to the prison’s medical center, to make sure the omega and her child were healthy. It was a bit of a shock for the staff to find out that they had a pregnant omega and her protective alpha to deal with. In all the chaos before and during the riot, many of the prisoners hadn’t taken their heat and rut suppressors, or had been simply unable to. Luckily, their pair found that everything was developing fine. Lorna was given pre-natal vitamins, and the doctors there began looking into anti-psychotics that would be safe for a pregnant omega.

* * *

 

            A month after the riot, Lorna and Nicky seem like any mated pair in love. The omega sits happily at their usual breakfast table, while Nicky goes to get their trays. “You know, I can stand in line,” Lorna teases.

            “Just let me do this, I’m trying to be a good alpha,” Nicky replies smiling at her.

            While the blonde is getting their breakfasts, Lorna is joined by Alex and Piper. She smiles at them. “Good morning, you two! How are you both?”

            “Can’t complain. I’m enjoying my new job assignment,” Alex replies, since Piper currently has a mouthful of food.

            “That’s good. Hey, listen, can you two come to the chapel around seven? It’s important.”

            The blonde beta, having swallowed her food, decides to take this one instead of her alpha. “Sure. What’s going on?” She tilts her head slightly, curious.

            Lorna giggles. “It’s a surprise!”

* * *

 

            Nicky strides confidently into the kitchen after escorting Lorna from the cafeteria to the dorms. She smiles upon seeing her mother chopping vegetables at a counter. The younger alpha approaches her.

            “Hey, Mom. Would you mind meeting me in the chapel at seven tonight?”

             “Nicky, I love you, but not that way,” Red doesn’t glance up as she deadpans.

             “You know what I mean! Will you please be there? Please?” The blonde laughs before pouting, knowing her mother can never resist that.

            “Yes, I’ll be there. Anything for my little girl,” Red smiles at her.

* * *

 

            Upon arriving in the chapel at exactly seven that evening, Nicky and Lorna find that the members of their family that they’ve invited are waiting for them already. The two of them walk up the aisle between the pews, hand-in-hand.

            “What’s this about, Nick?” Alex asks them as they approach.

            The blonde alpha grins in response. “Just sit down. We have a little announcement that we wanted our family to hear.”

            Red, Alex, and Piper obey the blonde, and take their seats on a row of pews. Nicky and Lorna sit together on the edge of the stage, still holding hands. The omega leans into her mate, and Nicky nuzzles her in return, before beginning to speak.

            “So, Lore and I have called you here for an important reason. You three are honestly the people that we love most, aside from each other.”

            “You’ve all always been here for us when we’ve needed you, and so we decided that you should be the first to know,” Lorna pipes up from her spot on Nicky’s lap.

            The blonde grins. “Yep. And as you know, Lorna and I are now official mates, and that things are finally calm at long fucking last. Things have been good lately, and I hope I’m not jinxing anything when I say that I think they’re gonna stay that way for a while.”

            “Get to the point, lovebirds!” Piper teases them, impatient.

            “Lorna’s prergnant,” Nicky says, sitting up just a little straighter with pride.

            There’s a moment of dead silence, before an exited squeal erupts from the blonde beta, and she rushes over to hug them. Red and Alex quickly join her, hugging both Nicky and Lorna.

            “I’m going to be a babushka!” Red smiles, tears in her eyes.

            “We call godparents!” Piper says, only half-joking.

* * *

 

            Later that night, Lorna and Nicky are back in the dorms, getting ready for bed. With a little help from Red, and the new (and very lenient) prison staff, they’ve been allowed to share a bed for the time being. The brunette omega isn’t far along enough yet for space to pose a problem, so for now, they can comfortably lay together.

            By the time the two of them actually lay down, Lorna’s so tired (both from a long day, as well as the pregnancy) that she’s asleep almost instantly. Nicky wraps an arm around her mate, holding her close and smiling. Before she succumbs to sleep as well, she has one final thought. _How did I get this lucky?_


End file.
